


Сестричка

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana
Summary: Химура Кэнсин собирается идти на встречу - возможно, последнюю для одного из ее участников - с Сайто Хадзиме, но по дороге встречает лису-оборотня. Эту историю знают все жители Токио - но вот что именно отпечаталось в памяти поколений?"Сестричка" - одно из "заместительных" имен кицунэ.В написании использовались сюжеты классиков японской литературы.





	Сестричка

Письмо он написал. Это было сухое, краткое послание, четко очерчивающее цель, место, время и причину – и не дающее ничему личному вырваться за эти границы. Ни давнему уже совместному бою с Сисио Макото, ни благодарности за спасение любимой женщины. Стремительная пустота полускорописи – пусть все говорили, что у него ужасный почерк, но это письмо не оставляло места разночтениям.  
Он хотел написать еще одно – вмещающее все то, что отсеяло первое, – но не смог. Адресатов получалось слишком много, а то, что можно было сказать всем, они и так знали. Если он вернется, слова станут не нужны. Если не вернется – кому какое дело будет до слов.   
Химура поплотнее запахнул верхнее кимоно – ночью от реки тянуло холодом, несмотря на еще вполне теплые дни. Фудзиты Горо (а собственно, какого, к черту, Фудзиты – Сайто, Сайто Хадзимэ, капитана третьего отряда – именно его он ждал этой ночью, а вовсе не законопослушного инспектора Фудзиту) еще не было. Звезды алмазами блестели в темной воде, и Химуре на миг почудилось, что никакого Токио нет, и десяти лет тоже нет, и поединок, который они начали на тесных улочках Киото, вовсе не закончился, только вот небо почему-то внизу...  
– ...Касатик?  
– Касати-и-ик?..  
Химура вздрогнул и оторвал взгляд от воды. Головокружение и секундная дезориентация проходили, уступая звукам и запахам окружающей ночи. Где-то неподалеку гремела барабанами и сияла светом тысяч фонарей Ёсивара, шумело под ногами быстрое течение Аракавы, а прямо напротив Химуры стояла сухонькая старушка и тыкала в него клюкой. У ног старушки стояла огромная корзина с дайконом и баклажанами.  
– Помоги бабушке, касатик, – повторила старушка, удостоверившись, что собеседник ее услышал. – Силов нет, спину надорвала, не донесу сама. Тут недалече.  
Химура вымученно улыбнулся.  
– Вы извините, бабушка, я очень хотел бы вам помочь, но, к сожалению, сейчас не могу. Я дал слово...  
– Знаю, – старуха мелко закивала и снова ткнула его клюкой. – Обождет твой милый, не сумлевайся. Мы с тобой быстро обернемся, заскучать не успеет. А коли не обождет – какой это супротивник?  
Химура качнул головой, пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся мысли. Какой такой «милый», при чем тут к «милому» «супротивник», бред какой-то... Но все же бабка права. Времени еще много, Волк, если что, действительно подождет, а нести недалеко и разве можно отказать старому человеку в просьбе.  
– Хорошо, бабушка, – сказал он, послушно поднимая корзину на плечи. – Говорите, куда идти.  
Аракава внизу стремительно неслась к океану, но звезды неподвижно стояли в темной ее воде.  
  
***  
  
**Интродукция первая: что сказала массажистка**  
Парнишка был щупленький. И рыженький. И какой-то пушистенький, как... как?.. Кингё, массажистка элитного салона «Янаги-я», что в Токио, Тайто-ку Сэндзоку ёнтёмэ, незаметно нахмурилась, пытаясь поймать ускользающее сравнение. Тщетно. В конце концов, пушистость или не-пушистость гостя не играла совершенно никакой роли – главное, у мальчика (а скорее, у его отца) было достаточно денег, чтобы оплатить услуги столь респектабельного заведения, каким являлся дом «Ива», и ее, Кингё, в частности.  
Она профессионально улыбнулась, ни на миллиметр не сдвинув щедро наложенный макияж, поклонилась так, что ее накладные лисьи ушки едва не коснулись пола, и спросила:  
– Чего желает дорогой гость? Массаж традиционный, лотосовый, тайский, «ветку сакуры», иные утехи?  
Щупленький посетитель, рыженький, как... как?.. да что же это за проклятье такое сегодня! оторвался от созерцания артхаузных фотографий человеческой анатомии и стилизованных под сюнга, но носящих явный отпечаток супрематизма гравюр на стенах кабинета и обернулся к Кингё. Та еще раз попыталась поймать что-то эфемерное, всплывающее у нее в голове всякий раз, когда она смотрела на это треугольное с темными миндалевидными глазами лицо, но опять не смогла.  
– Я бы хотел, – сказал он мягким мелодичным голосом, – я бы хотел для начала услышать историю о том, как в этом... салоне стало принято надевать лисьи ушки и хвосты.  
Кингё поклонилась еще раз и начала рассказывать.  
  
Что и говорить, смешон тот, кто делает вид, будто его с души воротит от дел любовных! С самой эры богов любовь есть высочайшее из доступных человеку наслаждений. Каким образом, вы думаете, появился на свет Ко Си или даже сам Будда Сяка? И уж сама милостивая Каннон – неужели бы Слышащая Мир стала являться по чайным домикам да «теплицам» сэйрё без особой на то надобности?   
Как бы то ни было, а жила в Токио на окраинах Асакусы лисья семья: лисовин, лисица да две малых их дочери. Старый лисовин с лисицею бегали ночью в Ёсивару, воровали у пьяных гуляк да зазевавшихся комедиантов еду – с того и кормились. А детки их пока по Асакусе гуляли, всё смотрели, где что плохо лежит да в каком дворе собак нет.  
Раз приехал в Токио человек по имени Кэнсин, тот самый, что служил в Бакумацу хитокири при Кацуре Когоро, а потом внезапно оставил свой пост. Остановился в Асакусе в одном захудалом додзё неподалеку от лисьей норы и очень скоро снискал популярность защитника бедных и обиженных. Волосы его были отпущены сзади и подстрижены спереди, сбоку у пояса носил он японский меч с обратной заточкой, который бросался в глаза. Но люди были не склонны осуждать его за это. И надо вам сказать, никто в тех местах не увлекался так любовными делами, как он.   
Кэнсин предавался только любви к мужчинам, любви же к слабым длинноволосым существам не испробовал ни разу. А ведь шла ему уже тридцатая весна!  
  
Тут рыженький посетитель как-то сдавленно кашлянул. Кингё остановилась, но он махнул рукой – рассказывайте, мол, рассказывайте – и, отхлебнув чая, снова приготовился слушать. Кингё вежливо улыбнулась (опять ни на йоту не потревожив толстый слой белил) и продолжила.  
  
Среди тех, с которыми он имел дело, был один служака по имени Фудзита Горо. Про этого Фудзиту ходили слухи, что настоящее имя его никак не Фудзита, а Сайто Хадзимэ, и что на самом деле он бывший командир третьего отряда Волков из Мибу. Но доказать это никто не мог, а тех, кто слишком настаивал в своих изысканиях, находили в реке Камогава без головы или и вовсе разрубленных от плеча до паха, такова была сила удара Хирадзуки – злодейской техники Синсэнгуми. Переехав в Токио, Кэнсин потерял возможность с ним видеться, но Фудзиту это не смутило. Он часто наведывался в новую столицу, и тогда два старинных любовника уединялись в одной из комнаток в Ёсиваре, иногда заказывая себе девушку для отвлечения внимания, а иногда и вовсе пренебрегая видимостью приличий.  
А меж тем одна из молодых лисиц, что жили на Асакусе, без памяти влюбилась в бывшего хитокири. Дни и ночи проводила она около додзё, то подглядывая в щели старого забора, а то и притворяясь молодой девицей, чтобы иметь возможность хоть словом перекинуться с предметом своей страсти. Но Кэнсин не обращал на нее внимания, и бедная лисица совсем иссохла с тоски.  
Отчаявшись, она решилась на последний шаг: подделала письмо Фудзиты, в котором говорилось, что он будет ждать своего любовника вечером у их приметного камня на берегу Аракавы, а потом обрила себе лоб, надела заранее украденное мужское платье и глядь – совершенно обратилась в юношу!   
И вот в таком виде молодая лисица отправилась на берег реки Аракавы, чтобы встретить Кэнсина. Ах, как же ей было страшно! Ведь хоть могла она ввести в заблуждение людей своим человеческим обликом, но в груди у нее билось сердце зверя и первая же собака могла ее выдать! Но все же преодолела она почти весь квартал Асакуса и вышла на берег реки. Остановившись перед Кэнсином, лисица приняла трагическую позу и воскликнула:  
– О благородный господин Кэнсин! Простите меня покорно! Это я обманом вынудил Вас прийти сюда! Дело в том, что я давно уже тоскую по Вас, и только отчаяние вынудило меня прибегнуть к такому низкому способу! Простите меня и подарите мне хотя бы одну ночь!  
Так говорила лисица, ломая руки, а Кэнсин смотрел на нее и не мог насмотреться – поистине прекрасным и достойным показался ему молодой человек, сгорающий от любви! Не прошло и получаса, как они поладили, и чтобы завершить всё ко всеобщему согласию, отправились в Ёсивару «сыграть на двух флейтах».   
– Ты вовсе не поступил дурно, – нежно говорил Кэнсин, развязывая пояс на хакама молодого товарища, покрывая жаркими поцелуями его белую шею. – Искренность – первейшая добродетель японца, она отличает нас от китайцев, которые привыкли подчиняться лишь морали, как говорил великий учитель Ёсида Сёин, а стойкость в достижении цели – наидостойнейшее качество для воина. Таких прекраснодушных людей нечасто встретишь в наше время.  
Молодой лисице было смешно, и она даже щипала себя за ляжки, чтобы не захохотать в голос. Но тут Кэнсин кое-что обнаружил!  
Придя в изумление, он на некоторое время лишился дара речи и попытался отодвинуться от поддельного юноши, но лисица удержала его.  
– Вы же только что говорили, что искренность оправдывает мой обман! – сказала она. – Да, я женщина и уже давно люблю Вас! Посмотрите на меня внимательней – разве Вам не знакомо мое лицо? Уже больше года я сгораю от любви к Вам и вот решилась на такой отчаянный шаг. Не может быть, чтобы Вы не прониклись моими мотивами и не простили меня!  
Так она открывала перед Кэнсином свои помыслы, и тот, к неожиданности для себя, смягчился. «А какая, в сущности, разница между любовью к мужчинам и любовью к женщинам?» – подумал он и разделил с лисицей ложе. И всю ночь до рассвета предавались они любовным утехам: то поглощали персик бессмертия, то пускали дракона в пещеру к тигрице, то собирали нефрит. Вот как заморочила лисица легкомысленное сердце бывшего хитокири!   
Так провели они в Ёсиваре три дня, кочуя из одного веселого дома в другой и веселясь все шумнее и шумнее, пока не остановились в «Янаги-я». Там кутеж их достиг поистине невиданной силы: забыв о том, что лисице нужно соблюдать видимость мужского пола, они полуголыми выскакивали в коридор за чаем, требовали вина и громко поносили слуг, когда те передавали им просьбы других постояльцев быть потише.   
Наконец, хозяйка не выдержала и самолично пришла увещевать любовников. А вместе с ней в комнату вбежала и любимая хозяйкина собачка Айко.   
Увидела лиса собаку и тут же приняла истинную форму, даром что в тот момент была занята совсем другим. Выскочила через окно, пробежала по крыше – и поминай как звали. А Кэнсину пришлось заплатить хозяйке большую неустойку, да еще и добавить за молчание.   
Только это ничему не помогло. Наутро уже весь город знал, что бывшего хитокири обвела вокруг пальца лисица. Пришлось ему спешно уезжать за море.  
А в нашем салоне с тех пор вся обслуга носит лисьи ушки и хвосты.  
  
***  
  
Охране они уже примелькались. Потому что ничем другим объяснить оплошность полицейских, пропустивших вооруженных людей в здание Управления, было нельзя. Только этим – ну и, пожалуй, его тенью, стоявшей за каждым из них.  
Сайто причины не интересовали ни в малейшей степени. Достаточно было того, что эта гоп-компания опять вломилась к нему в кабинет – а значит, с Баттосаем что-то случилось и это «что-то» ему очень не понравится.  
– Не брал, – сказал он, увидев Каору с боккэном. – И искать тоже не буду.  
Синомори неуловимым движением сделал Сано подсечку и взял Каору за ворот. Мэгуми ласково улыбнулась:  
– Ах, не будете... Тогда мы вынуждены будем написать жалобу, Фудзита-сан, что вы сознательно и преступно саботируете розыск героя Революции. Между прочим, у нас есть свидетели, что последним герой Революции писал именно вам.  
– А у меня есть свидетели, что я всю ночь провел в своем кабинете, – отрубил Сайто. – Пособничество в изготовлении и сбыте наркотических веществ. Участие в преступной группировке. Воровство и мелкое хулиганство. Особо крупное хулиганство. Укрывательство преступных элементов... – он обвел всю компанию взглядом. – У меня есть дело об особо опасном убийце, которым я сейчас занимаюсь. Ничем не могу помочь.  
У Каору задрожали губы.  
– Тогда мы сами будем искать, – сказал неожиданно Сано, и на этот раз Синомори ничего не сделал, чтобы его остановить. Сагара подошел к инспекторскому столу и оперся на него обеими руками. – Слышь, хитрожо... хитроглазый, мы его сами найдем. Только не жалуйся потом, что мы разнесли весь город.  
Сайто посмотрел на него, прищурившись.   
– Это ваш город, – ответил он невозмутимо.  
  
Через три дня Сайто Хадзимэ зашел в «Акабэко» отужинать.  
– Гюдон, одну порцию, – сказал он, дежурно улыбнувшись хозяйке.  
Гоп-компания, которая в отсутствие Химуры почему-то предпочитала питаться по забегаловкам, недружелюбно на него покосилась.   
– В последнее время, – в потолок сказал Сайто, наблюдая, как сигаретный дым истончается и тает, – в вашем городе, оказывается, часто исчезают люди. Одних, увы, прибрал к рукам Гэйн – их мы нашли в буквальном смысле по кускам, – а вот другие... Все случаи – мужчины от двадцати пяти до пятидесяти лет, люди уважаемые, обеспеченные, часто семейные. Пропадают под вечер, а то и средь бела дня; семьи идут с заявлениями в полицию, а потом пропажа находится – похмельная, приятно утомленная, без гроша в кармане и с избирательной амнезией, то есть потерей памяти. Семьи свои заявления быстро забирают обратно, и их можно понять – поиздержаться в Ёсиваре легко, но распространяться об этом лучше не стоит.  
– Кэнни бы никогда! – воскликнула с возмущением Мэгуми, вскакивая из-за стола.  
– Это ошибка!  
– Чё за гнилые отмазы, хитрожо... хитроглазый!  
– Всё вы врете!  
Каору стиснула палочки в кулаке.   
– Я пойду с вами, Сайто-сан, – тихо сказала она. – Я посмотрю на это собственными глазами. Если что, переоденусь в кэнсиновское – никто и не узнает, что я девушка.  
– Мы тоже пойдем! – воскликнул Сано. – Чё за хрень!  
Сайто неспешно расплатился и двинулся к выходу. У самой двери он остановился и обернулся к обитателям додзё:  
– В полночь. На Аракаве. Ждать не буду.  
  
***  
  
**Интродукция вторая: что сказал полицейский**  
– Вот, прошу вас, чай, – старый полицейский обтер шею бумажным полотенцем и поерзал на стуле. В ко-бане, полицейской участковой конторе, было жарко, кондиционер работал едва-едва. – Из какой, вы говорите, газеты?  
Молодая рыжеволосая девушка очаровательно улыбнулась и положила на стол визитку с названием, которого полицейский ни разу в своей жизни не видел. Впрочем, кажется, это была какая-то университетская газетка... Или он ошибался?..  
– Так вот, о том инциденте в «Янаги-я».  
Полицейский еще раз вытер шею полотенцем, посмотрел, с каким аппетитом молоденькая журналистка расправляется с нехитрым угощением, поданным к чаю, и повел неторопливый рассказ.  
  
История эта случилась в середине эпохи Мэйдзи. Прадед мой, Синъити Косабуро, тогда еще простой полицейский пятого ранга, служил в токийской полиции квартальным в районе Асакуса. Был он молод, горяч, увлекался детективными романами и считал, что будущее полиции – за новейшими методами исследования, мощной струей хлынувшими в нашу страну после падения режима Токугава. Одной из наиболее почитаемых им инноваций стал гамбургский метод анализа отпечатков пальцев, помогавший быстро и безошибочно находить преступника при помощи дактилоскопической формулы. Как вы, наверное, знаете, впервые разработавший принципы дактилоскопии двоюродный брат Чарльза Дарвина сэр Гальтон...  
  
Полицейский посмотрел, как рыжеволосая журналистка тщательно давит зевок, и быстро закруглился с профессиональными подробностями.  
  
Однако не всегда определить хозяина отпечатков значило раскрыть дело.  
Осенью 18.. года моему прадеду было поручено расследовать убийство чрезвычайной жестокости, произошедшее в Асакусе. Неизвестный преступник заставил свою жертву выпить серной кислоты, а после той же серной кислотой до неузнаваемости изуродовал трупу лицо. Токийская полиция сбилась с ног. Сначала подозрение пало на бедного студента-художника, задержанного на месте преступления с мольбертом и кистями, но вскоре от этой версии пришлось отказаться: студент выказывал все признаки невменяемости, к тому же в полицию обратилась делегация от местных торговцев, утверждающая, что жертва – их коллега торговец сладостями К., совершенно разорившийся и уже некоторое время побиравшийся по старым знакомым. На эту мысль их навело кимоно трупа – когда-то роскошное и сшитое по особому заказу, а теперь обносившееся и служившее для торговца К. единственной одеждой, в которой он наносил свои «визиты вежливости».  
Мой прадед с большим рвением взялся за дело и вскоре выяснил, что торговец К. состоял в давней вражде со своим конкурентом торговцем М., и вражда эта достигла своего апогея, когда М. увел у него женщину. Это так подкосило бедного К., что он совершенно забросил все свои дела, покатился по наклонной и к лету 18.. года был совершенно разорен. А если учесть, что М. был известен среди торговцев своим диким, необузданным нравом...   
Окрыленный тем, что ему удалось напасть на след, прадед немедленно отправился в лавку М., но того на месте не оказалось. Плачущая жена рассказала, что М. уехал рано утром на заседание совета акционеров в Гиндза, но так и пропал по дороге – сегодня ей телеграфировали с вопросом, отчего же задерживается ее муж. А самое страшное, что вместе с мужем пропали и деньги, которые он собирал среди коллег, чтобы создать новый кондитерский концерн!   
Сомнений быть не могло – торговец М. был убийцей!  
Прадед доложил о результатах расследования начальству, по всем участкам разослали портрет и подробное описание преступника, но тут один из помощников инспектора обратил внимание на явные неувязки в версии прадеда. «Синъити-кун, – сказал он, – всякое преступление имеет четкий мотив. Если это убийство из ревности, ни к чему так хладнокровно присваивать деньги акционеров и скрываться в неизвестном направлении, бросив жену, из-за которой ты это убийство совершил. А если это мошенничество, ни к чему убивать человека, это привлечет к тебе ненужный интерес. Я полагаю, что убийца не торговец М., а как раз наша предполагаемая жертва, торговец К., из мести к удачливому сопернику подставивший его». Сказав так, помощник инспектора взял дело под личный контроль, и уже к вечеру того дня были найдены новые улики, неопровержимо доказывающие его версию – отпечатки пальцев, с трудом найденные на серебряном портсигаре торговца М., полностью совпадали с отпечатками пальцев обезображенного трупа! Участкам разослали новую ориентировку, но тут в город прибыл по делам государственной важности инспектор Фудзита Горо, и расследование преступления пришлось отложить на некоторое время.  
Про этого Фудзиту в токийской полиции уже тогда ходили упорные слухи, что он на самом деле никакой не Фудзита, а бывший командир третьего отряда знаменитых Синсэнгуми Сайто Хадзимэ, ныне оказывающий правительству Мэйдзи довольно темные услуги. Прадед мой, которому посчастливилось работать вместе с легендарным инспектором, говорил, что тот был человеком, обладавшим не только незаурядным дедуктивным мышлением, но и стойкостью в преследовании своей цели. В полной мере эти качества проявилось в «Деле о Гранатовой голове», как назвали случай с кислотой уличные разносчики газет.  
Закончив свои токийские дела, Фудзита уже собирался возвращаться обратно в Киото, когда кто-то из инспекторов, желая похвастаться успехами Токийского отделения, рассказал ему о таинственном убийстве в Асакусе.   
– Чушь собачья, – заявил в своей категоричной манере Фудзита, ленивым щелчком отправляя сигарету в пепельницу. – Убийца – торговец М., преступление исходно задумывалось как кража акционерных средств, убийство должно было прикрыть основной мотив. Ваше счастье, что выходы из страны сейчас перекрыты из-за моего дела. – Он поморщился, глядя, как токийский инспектор в изумлении хватает воздух ртом: – Сборище болванов. Здесь есть хоть один человек, понимающий, о чем я говорю? Ты, – и он ткнул пальцем в моего прадеда, отличившегося накануне в уличных боях и только что повышенного до помощника инспектора.  
– Так точно! Помощник инспектора Синъити Косабуро! – отрапортовал тот, в восторге, что такой знаменитый человек полностью согласен с его старой версией. – Очень странно, что во всем доме не нашлось других отпечатков пальцев М., кроме как на портсигаре и в дневнике! Такое могло быть, только если торговец М. оставил их специально, приложив руку своей жертвы! Если Вы говорите, что наше счастье, что... – тут прадед немного замялся, испуганный собственной дерзостью. Фудзита одобрительно кивнул ему, подбадривая продолжать. – Я полагаю, здесь не обошлось без другой женщины! А если ему не по душе собственная жена, женщина всяческих добродетелей, то наверняка это какая-то развратная потаскушка! Раз порты закрыты, то можно предположить, что преступник сейчас в стране и скрывается где-то рядом!  
– Похвально, Синъити-кун, – азартно оскалился инспектор Фудзита. – Где же он может скрываться, по твоему мнению?  
– В квартале Ёсивара! – уже без всякого сомнения выпалил прадед. – Рыбу прятать можно только в море!  
  
Вот так мой прадед и оказался в числе тех полицейских, которым посчастливилось наблюдать, как работает знаменитый Фудзита Горо.  
Оцепив Ёсивару, они начали прочесывать бордели дом за домом, пока, наконец, не оказались в «Янаги-я». Тут прадеда поджидал сюрприз – в одной из комнат оказался рыжеволосый ронин, проживавший в одном старом додзё на прадедовом участке. Судя по тому, какими взглядами обменялись инспектор Фудзита и ронин, он знали друг друга уже достаточно давно.  
– Химура, – сказал инспектор Фудзита.  
– Сайто-сан, – сказал рыжеволосый ронин.  
– Не беспокойся, я пришел не за тобой, Химура. Мы разыскиваем опасного преступника.  
– Я с радостью помогу вам, Сайто-сан.  
Больше они не обменялись ни словом, но когда обнаруженный в «Янаги-я» торговец М. попытался скрыться, выскочив на крышу, рыжеволосый ронин догнал его в несколько скачков и оглушил ударом своей сакабы. Никогда больше прадед не видел такой скорости, исключая, конечно, известного мастера кэндо Мёдзина Яхико, с которым он познакомился накануне, во время уличного противостояния с остатками самураев-реакционеров. Казалось, рыжий ронин только ступил на крышу – а уже в следующее мгновение торговец М. падал вниз, оглушенный ударом. Когда же пришло время конвоировать М. в участок, выяснилось, что ронин пропал. А на следующее утро он уже как ни в чем не бывало покупал на рынке зелень и отчаянно торговался за каждую редисочку.  
Так закончилось дело о знаменитом Асакусском Окислителе.  
  
***  
  
Ласковые прикосновения жадных рук. Невесомые, вкрадчивые поцелуи – от шеи, где волосы перехвачены шнурком, вперед, в вырез старенького дзюбана, и все ниже и ниже, к напрягшимся мышцам живота, под ослабленный уверенными движениями пояс, ниже – и снова уступая место мягким рукам. Тихий, неразборчивый шепот над ухом – так, что слышен только тон, такой же жаркий, как и обжигающее кожу дыхание… Никогда его не любили так страстно и так нежно.   
И так умело – потому что его тело отозвалось моментально и безоговорочно, словно наверстывало упущенное во времена неспокойной юности, ответило тугим сладким узлом в животе, и вздымающейся плотью, и сердцем, сорвавшимся в бешеный галоп от запаха белой сливы…  
Белая слива! Химура оттолкнул женщину быстрее, чем пришел в себя. Белая слива. Томоэ. Нет. Очарование пропало, словно его и не было никогда. На полу типичной комнаты типичного борделя лежала очень красивая, но совершенно типичная ойран, абсолютно не знакомая, и он не понимал, как вообще здесь оказался. «Старуха, – смутно вспомнил он. – Корзина. Помощь. Старый дом, дрова, стирка, уборка, «принеси воды, касатик», совместный ужин…» Он стал быстро одеваться. Надо бы разобраться, объясниться, но на берегу Аракавы ждал Сайто, а на эту встречу он не мог опоздать.  
– Прошу меня простить, я…  
В этот момент дверь отлетела в сторону от быстрого рывка, и в комнате сразу стало уже не совсем типично.   
Сначала он понял, что молодой человек, то виснущий на нем, то тычущий боккэном в сторону ойран – это Каору-доно. Потом, через мелькание Каориного хвоста, он разглядел Сано и Яхико, сцепившихся с хозяйкой, которая все повторяла: «Не виноватая я, он сам пришел!». Потом в поле зрения вплыл белый плащ Синомори Аоси, хладнокровно подпирающего стену в коридоре и мешающего любопытным и сочувствующим просочиться дальше своего поста.  
А потом в комнату ступил Сайто. Он скептически прищурился, перекинул сигарету из одного угла рта в другой, и внезапно из-под ног Химуры, с того места, где только что лежала на полу очень красивая ойран, раздался негромкий хлопок и к выходу метнулось что-то рыжее и пушистое. Хозяйка взвизгнула. Каору всем телом прижалась к Кэнсину. Яхико и Сано с запоздалым удивлением посмотрели себе под ноги. Синомори Аоси с досадой выпрямился из мгновенной ловчей полуприсяди, а Сайто Хадзимэ широко и недобро ухмыльнулся.  
– Добрый вечер, Баттосай, – сказал он.  
– Добрый вечер, Сайто-сан, – ответил Химура и успокаивающе обнял Каору за плечи. – Вы?..  
– Мы ищем человека, подозреваемого в убийстве, – холодно оборвал его Сайто. – Окажешь следствию помощь?.. Потому что подозреваемый пытается скрыться! – крикнул он уже из коридора, выбегая на стук ставни в соседней комнате. – Баттосай, крыша!  
  
***  
  
**Интродукция третья: что сказали мальчишки**  
– Слышь, тё... то есть дяденька, – с легким смущением произнес самый старший из мальчишек: это ж надо так ошибиться! Принять рыжеволосого парня, выходившего из ко-бана, за какую-то тетку! Ну и что, что хвост – мало ли мужиков носят длинные волосы, – а если он обиделся и слушать не станет?!  
Вопреки опасениям мальчишки, рыжеволосый хвостатый дяденька отказался не из обидчивых. И даже купил всем по мороженому – но это уже потом, после того, как история про Лису из Асакусы была рассказана со всеми подробностями.   
Звучала она – если, конечно, опускать все махания руками, делания страшных глаз и прочие спецэффекты – примерно так.  
Жил когда-то на Асакусе хитокири. Звали его Баттосай. И был этот хитокири настолько крут, что даже после Революции правительство Мэйдзи держало его на службе и посылало в Китай на разборки. Вы ж знаете, дяденька, как наши в девяносто пятом всыпали жалким китаёзам за Корею? Так вот, без Баттосая фиг бы им чё удалось!  
В общем, Баттосай переехал в Токио получать тайные приказы из самого Правительства и, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания, поселился в каком-то захудалом додзё на окраинах Асакусы. Но старые враги настигли его и здесь! Не проходило ни одной ночи, чтобы на Баттосая не пытались напасть! И всех своих врагов он побеждал и отдавал в руки Закона, потому что когда умерла его любимая жена, дал тайный самурайский обет никого не убивать насмерть, а только ранить. Вот таким он был добрым человеком.   
И вот как-то раз в Токио приехал его самый страшный враг – Волк из Мибу, капитан третьего отряда Синсэнгуми Сайто Хадзимэ! Когда он взмахивал своим мечом «Нож людоеда», человеки разваливались пополам, а крови было столько, что можно было поскользнуться и упасть. Много лет он притворялся, что стал хорошим и теперь работает на полицию, но на самом деле он только и ждал момента, чтобы убить Баттосая! Сайто своей собственной кровью написал письмо с вызовом и повесил его на дверях додзё. «Жду тебя на берегу Аракавы ровно в полночь!» – было написано там.  
А Баттосаю вот как назло нельзя было в ту ночь с ним сражаться – потому что разгромил Баттосай накануне цельное гнездо китайских торговцев оружием, но и его самого они потрепали крепко. Во все места он был раненый, этот Баттосай: и ребра сломаны, и в селезенке вот такая вот дырка, и даже правая рука вся на кусочки разбита. Как ни плакал его верный ученик Мёдзин Яхико, как ни уговаривали его друзья, Баттосай собрался и пошел на Аракаву, потому что самурайская честь – она не голые слова.  
Но на самом деле еще кое-кто знал про поединок.   
Рядом со старым додзё жила лисья семья: папа, мама и две дочки. Одна из дочек насмерть втю... то есть влюбилась в Баттосая, прям жить без него не могла. Когда она узнала, что Баттосай собрался на поединок, то решила, что спасет его во что бы то ни стало. И вот лисица перекинулась в красивую девушку и незаметно прокралась на место поединка. Увидев Баттосая, она притворилась, что ей плохо, помогите, то да сё, и своим колдовством затащила его в Ёсивару, где стала обманывать, не давая уйти.   
Но Баттосай был очень сильный мечник и на третий день при помощи тайной техники, позволяющей ему видеть суть, избавился от лисьего наваждения. Он отшвырнул лису, схватил свою сакабу и побежал на берег Аракавы, чтобы сдержать свое самурайское слово! А так как он за эти три дня выздоровел, то победил Сайто одним ударом меча, использовав свою знаменитую технику «Удар девятиглавого дракона»!  
– Ты победил, Баттосай, – сказал Сайто Хадзимэ. – Ты из нас двоих действительно самый сильный. Отныне я исправлюсь и буду честно служить Правительству Мэйдзи.  
Тогда Баттосай очень обрадовался и сказал лисе, которая ему помогла, что он на ней женится. Но лиса не могла на нем жениться, потому что он ее до этого раскрыл, поэтому она притворилась, что согласна, а потом убежала. Баттосай нашел себе человеческую девушку, очень похожую на ту лису, а лиса родила много маленьких лисят и наказала им всегда приходить на помощь Баттосаю, если у того случится беда. Поэтому когда Баттосай поехал отбирать у китайцев нашу Манчжурию, у него с собой был целый отряд ниндзя и они всех победили.  
  
***  
  
Рыжеволосый молодой человек, так похожий на девушку, вышел из Тайто-ку Сэндзоку ёнтёмэ и неспеша направился обратно к Асакусе. Метро он проигнорировал, такси не взял, предпочитая весь путь до кладбища проделать пешком. Стоял теплый летний вечер. Уверенно пройдя к старой могиле, чудом уцелевшей во время бомбежек Второй мировой, молодой человек быстро и аккуратно прибрался, поставил цветы, зажег целую связку благовоний, купленных по дороге в Сэнсодзи, поклонился два раза, похлопал в ладоши и некоторое время стоял, сложив руки. Потом снова коротко поклонился – и уже в следующее мгновение между могилами замелькал пушистый рыжий хвост молодой лисы.


End file.
